Forever and Always
by lovelyfairy14
Summary: Sequel to Together Forever. Misaki and Takumi are finally together forever, and they will be together forever and always. One shot! sorry for the cheesy and sucky summary, I don't know what else to put :D please R&R.


Finally I have done it! I have written the sequel to together forever, and it took me forever! Ha-ha bad jokes aside I really wanted this to be special and romantic like the first so I put a lot of thought into this one, and yes I make them talk more I'm sorry about that. But anyways I hope you like this!

* * *

Misaki Pov

It seemed like ages but I was finally free. After a long day of work I found myself standing on the door step to my apartment, our apartment. I slid the key into the door before turning it to open and reveal my comfortable abode. I quickly shut the door and ran into my bedroom and hopped gracelessly onto our massive bed. I curled against the pillows and looked at the ring that was on my finger. Mrs. Usui Takumi. It seemed like only yesterday we got married when in fact it had been two years, he was still a perverted space alien, but he was my perverted space alien.

I soon found myself drifting off into a deep sleep. Work had taken a lot out of me today, so much paper work so little time. I thought I was dreaming, I felt something touching me. I pushed the object away from me and quickly resumed my curled up position but the touching wouldn't stop. Soon it did stop but then I felt myself flying. What sort of dream was this? I willed myself to open my eyes and found I was no longer in my bed but in the arms of an alien, my alien to be more precise.

"What's up prez?" such a way with words. I looked up into his big green eyes and couldn't help but smile. He put me down on the couch and sat down next to me with a big grin on his face. "Was Ayuzawa dreaming about me?" I grabbed the nearest thing I could find (which happened to be a pillow) and threw it directly at him. He deftly avoided the pillow, and before I could blink he had me pinned down to the couch. "So you were dreaming about me, I wonder what we were doing in your dream." A faint blush crept on my face and I began to struggle with him. "No you idiot, why would I dream of perverts like you!?"

He began laughing at my expression and let me go. "I love you Misaki." The blush deepened and I put my head down to try and hide it. "I love you too, you big idiot." Suddenly I was pulled into a warm embrace. I was hesitant but soon I wrapped my arms around Usui's neck. I liked it when he was like this with me, he wasn't a pervert or an alien, he was kind and sweet. I loved him like this. "What are you thinking about Ayuzawa?" I looked up to see him gazing down curiously at me. "Noth… nothing baka Usui." He smiled at me before standing up and making his way towards the kitchen. "I'll go and make some dinner, you can go back to sleep and dream more dirty dreams about us."

"I wasn't dreaming about you, you perverted alien!" I stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door. I leaned against it hoping he wouldn't come barging in, but I was wrong. First there was a knock and then the door quickly burst open sending me half way across the room. I caught myself before I could fall and was about to yell at Takumi but stopped when I saw the look on his face. He looked dejected, sad almost. Did I go too far this time? "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I…" I didn't know what else to say, I looked up from the ground and saw a huge grin on his face. "You're not in trouble Ayuzawa, not yet any way."

Before I knew it I was lifted off of the ground and found myself being flung onto the bed. Usui was above me holding my wrists down smirking at me. "Ayuzawa did you forget what day it was today?" what? I thought about the many dates and began going over them. It's neither his birthday nor my own; it wasn't Christmas or any other important holiday like that. What was it? I looked up to him with sad eyes and answered with only three words. "I don't know." He looked a little sad but still held his smile. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning down and whispering something in my ear.

"Happy anniversary Misaki." My eyes widened, how could I have forgotten. I looked away embarrassed at myself when I felt a hand go under my chin. He turned my head so I could look into his eyes, he was still smiling. "I'm not mad Ayuzawa; you've been busy at work so it's understandable that you would forget." He captured my lips once more but this time he didn't stop. His hands began exploring my body, and soon I felt his hands go under my shirt traveling up my back.

Instinctively I began to push him away but he just held onto me tighter. "Misaki trust me." He said those same words to me that night two years ago. For some reason those words brought me comfort, I trusted him. I stopped trying to push him away and let him continue his assault on me. We spent the whole night in bed speaking very few words to each other, and if we needed to we would do so with our eyes. After our long night in bed together Takumi held me in his arms, whispering lovely words to me. "I love you Misaki."

"And I love you, you perverted space alien." He chuckled softly in my ear. "Some things never change do they Ayuzawa?" no they don't, and I hope they stay this way, forever and always.

* * *

Yey it's done! I hope I did it justice and if I didn't I am prepared for harsh criticism :'( don't kill me...

Any ways I really really hope you guys liked this and please review :D

P.S if there are any grammatical issues please tell me! Thank you!


End file.
